Apoio
by kurohyacchan
Summary: Após perder uma luta pela segunda vez, Lucy não sabe o que sentir nem como reagir à esse fracasso. Fic oneshot baseada no capítulo 291. Com um pouquinho de NaLu.


Olá 8D

Essa pode ser considerada uma das minhas primeiras fics, já que a única coisa que escrevo são drabbles pra mim mesma.

Depois de ler o cap 291 de Fairy Tail, fui obrigada a escrever algo, mesmo não tendo o hábito e mão para escrever. Gente, eu fiquei com tanta pena da Lucy.

Como acabei de me registrar aqui no FF, demorou até eu poder postar a fic, e o capítulo 292 já saiu. Foi bom de qualquer maneira. 8D

Espero que gostem :3

* * *

Dor.

_Eu falhei de novo._

Havia dor em todo seu corpo.

_Falhei com a Fairy Tail. Falhei com meus amigos._

Ela não conseguia saber quantos ossos haviam sido quebrados, nem quantos músculos foram machucados, nem se seus órgãos estavam danificados; não podia nem ao menos saber se estava viva.

_Perdi de novo._

Ela perdeu com tanta facilidade, como se fosse feita de um material muito frágil; quebrou-se tão fácil. Esmigalhou-se tão fácil.

_Sou tão fraca._

Não conseguiu nem usar toda sua magia. Mal conseguiu mostrar a força de sua guilda. Não conseguiu terminar o que nem começou.

_Sou inútil._

Então, ouviu uma voz, como se fosse um eco, vindo de muito distante: "Aguenta firme, Lucy!"

_Quem...?_

"Lucy!"

"Vai ficar tudo bem!"

"Lucy..."

"Lucy-san!"

"Aguenta firme!"

"LUCY!"

_Pessoal...?_

"Lucy! Não vou poder mais dividir peixes se você morrer!"

_Happy..._

"Lucy. Não morra. Por favor, não morra"

_...Natsu._

A loira parou de ouvir quaisquer ruídos ou vozes. Ela começou a se perguntar se ela realmente estava viva. Bem, ela estava ouvindo vozes. E nunca ouvira nenhuma das pessoas da guilda gritar com esse tom alto de preocupação, ainda mais com ela mesma. E tinha levado um ataque bastante forte; sentiu seu corpo ser literalmente frito por Minerva, a maga de Sabertooth. Juntando as duas coisas, ela poderia estar viva.

Se estava viva, estava inconsciente, com certeza. Mas quando ia acordar? Aonde iria acordar? O que diria para a guilda? O que diria para Makarov? Estariam todos desapontados? Apesar da preocupação, iriam menosprezá-la por perder de novo?

_Mas que merda eu estou pensando?..._

_Eles... Não me deixariam assim. Eu que estou preocupada por nada. Eu que estou exagerando... De novo._

Lucy iria ter que enfrentar a dor de perder uma luta mais uma vez. Para ela, não era apenas uma luta. Era a sua dignidade e a de Fairy Tail que estavam em jogo, e ela perdera.

_Eu me contradisse. Eu traí a todos: eu perdi. Eu desisti._

A guilda não iria forçá-la a nada. Mas será que eles não se sentiriam traídos? Embora, talvez, recusassem as desculpas futuras de Lucy, será que eles não estavam se sentindo humilhados?

Lucy perdeu novamente. Ela não podia se sentir mais inútil.

Atordoada, a maga celestial abriu os olhos; podia sentir uma superfície suave abaixo de seu corpo. Virando a cabeça para observar aonde estava, concluiu que estavam na ala hospitalar do estádio aonde os Grand Magic Games estavam ocorrendo.

Lucy não estava sentindo nada. Absolutamente nada: sentia-se vazia por dentro. Então, levantou-se devagar, e ao ficar de pé, sentiu-se tonta. Cambaleando, ela se apoiou na parede e, subitamente, a dor física veio. O resultado de todos os ataques que levara de Minerva veio à tona. Ou quase todos os ataques.

Apalpando suas costelas, Lucy pensou: "eu jurei que eu tinha quebrado uma das costelas. Quem...? Ah, sim. Temos Wendy e Polyushka aqui". Ela foi lentamente caminhando em direção à uma porta, que mostrou ser a do banheiro.

Desajeitada, ela se apoiou de frente nas paredes de azulejos do banheiro. Involuntariamente, ela viu o símbolo da sua amada guilda, tatuado em sua mão direita.

"Como é que eu vou encarar eles agora?"

Ela juntou suas mãos; devagar, foi escorregando em direção ao chão. Sentiu uma dor indescritível em seu peito. As lágrimas vieram, rapidamente.

- Lucy, sua imbecil. Chorar não vai adiantar nada. Mas é só o que você sabe fazer - ela murmurou, soluçando.

Memórias vieram subitamente na cabeça da garota. Os estardalhaços que a Fairy Tail fazia; a festa de boas vindas dos espíritos celestiais; as lutas difíceis. As brigas idiotas que Natsu e Gray tinham, suas provocações. Erza ameaçando tudo e todos com sua aura assassina. Levy lendo seus livros. Juvia seguindo Gray para lá e para cá, e o mago de gelo fingindo ignorá-la. Happy e seu complexo com peixes voadores. Mirajane e sua mania de juntar casais na guilda. Makarov e sua gentileza para com seus filhos. Natsu sendo um imbecil, mas o imbecil preferido da maga celestial. Ela só conseguia chorar mais.

Repentinamente, ouviu-se um baque surdo, vindo de fora do banheiro. A maga se assustou. Ela, relutante, foi saindo do banheiro, e...

-LUUUUUUUUCYYYYYYY!

... um Natsu enlouquecido apareceu. Aparentemente quebrando tudo, o mago estava à procura de Lucy; mas como ele sabia que ela havia saído da cama?

Um "QUE MERDA, NATSU, DEIXA A GENTE DORMIR!" foi ouvido, assim como um "CUIDADO COM AÍ DENTRO, MOLEQUE! NADA VEM DE GRAÇA" e um "NATSU, CUIDADO COM A LUCY!".

Ela, por sua vez, observava, confusa, o amigo correr de um lado pro outro revirando as coisas. Ao passar pela porta outra vez, no entanto, ele parou e viu a maga.

- ...Lucy. - ele murmurou, mudando completamente sua expressão; ele estava sério. - Você tá bem?

Lucy desviou o olhar, limpando as lágrimas. Aquela era uma hora ruim para ver Natsu. Seu melhor amigo. A pessoa mais próxima dela em toda a Fairy Tail estava ali. Ela não conseguiria se conter com ele por perto.

- D...Desculpa - ela gaguejou, evitando o olhar do dragon slayer. Se ela o olhasse nos olhos, com certeza limpar as lágrimas seria inútil.

Natsu a encarou, atônito. A encarando, percebeu que ela não queria o ver. "Ah, merda. Ela tá muito deprimida", ele pensou, imediatamente percebendo o que havia de errado.

- Eu... falhei. Eu perdi, eu... Fui fraca e inútil de novo... E-eu só perco. Não consigo vencer. Por mais que eu ame a Fairy Tail, eu não consigo... Não consigo- não posso me chamar de membro da guilda, eu... Eu desonrei vocês e todo o esforço que vocês fizeram!... - os olhos de Lucy começaram a se encher d'água novamente. A garota tapou o rosto; não queria que Natsu visse o lado fraco dela novamente. E ele já havia visto muitas vezes.

Natsu sentou-se na frente de Lucy, e, muito cuidadosamente - quase como se ela fosse algum pequeno animal assustado -, aproximou-se muito pouco dela.

- Ninguém pensa assim de você, Lucy - o dragon slayer falou, com calma - você perdeu sua primeira luta por que cancelaram sua magia. E você perdeu sua segunda luta por que os merdas da Sabertooth são cruéis.

- S-se fosse você, a Erza, o Gray- se fosse qualquer um de vocês, teriam ganhado. - a loira abaixou a cabeça ainda mais.

- A gente é diferente, Lucy. Você não teve a oportunidade de treinar desde pequena e, por isso, não é um monstro que nem nós - Natsu riu levemente, sorrindo - nós é que somos os esquisitos.

- Mas... Por eu não ser diferente como vocês, sempre perco, sempre... me sinto deixada pra trás, e sou fraca... E-

- Para - ele disse, sério, quase uma ordem - Para. Para, Lucy. Você não é fraca- Ei, olha pra mim.

A garota, ao ouvir a última frase, se encolheu um pouco. Não queria encarar ele. E não iria.

"Levanta a cabeça, Lucy. Eu quero falar com você de olho pra olho.", ele murmurou. Lucy não respondeu. Com o silêncio, o dragon slayer suspirou e pôs a mão no topo da cabeça de Lucy, como se fosse a consolar. Ela se assustou ligeiramente com o toque súbito, e, então, levantou a cabeça, como Natsu queria.

- A força de verdade não vem do corpo, e sim do coração. Você ama a Fairy Tail, certo? - ele continuou - você tem confiança, Lucy. Só perde ela com muita facilidade. E pra isso existem os amigos, né?

Natsu então deu um típico sorriso seu, de orelha a orelha. Lucy não conseguiu se conter mais. Não com aquele sorriso dele. Não com as palavras dele. Não com ele, não naquele momento. Mais lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, e a Heartfilia começou a soluçar.

- E-ei, Lucy, o que...? - ele exclamou, sem jeito. Estava apenas tentando animá-la, e ela chorou ainda mais? - o... O que eu falei de errado? Eu só tava tentando-

- S-s-seu imbecil - a maga tentava falar entre os soluços, com pouco sucesso - eu... V-v-você sempre c-c-consegue falar as coisas n-n-na hora certa, ah, N-n-n-natsu... S-s-só que p-p-por mais que a Fairy Tail me perdoe-

- Ninguém te condenou, pra começar, para de se culpar, pô! - o dragon slayer a interrompeu, e ela parou por um instante. Em seguida, continuou:

- Então, p-p-por mais que eu tenha me esforçado naquela luta, o-o orgulho que nós conquistamos nas competições se foi p-p-por minha culpa! - ela exclamou, como se arrancasse a dor de dentro dela.

- Não foi sua culpa. Foi da Sabertooth, e todos sabem disso. - Natsu fechou os punhos, e pareceu ficar subitamente brabo. Ele respirou fundo. - Aquela vadia da Minerva nem deixou você lutar, tirou as chaves de você, e em vez de simplesmente... Simplesmente deixar você cair da luta, ela te torturou.

O mago soltou algo parecido com um rosnado, o que fez Lucy refletir: ele estava realmente furioso. E estava furioso por ela.

- E a Sabertooth continuou rindo de você. Rindo do seu sofrimento. - continuando a rosnar, ele socou a parede, que se rachou e fez um som alto (um "NATSU, JÁ DEU" se ouviu novamente) - E você tava quase morta. Tem noção de quanto isso nos preocupou? Quanto isso ME preocupou?

- Não, não tenho. Por que sempre sou eu quem cai primeiro e fica mais ferida, justamente por eu ser fraca... - Lucy já havia parado de soluçar, porém, as lágrimas ainda escorriam.

- Você NÃO é fraca, eu já falei. - ele estava ainda num surto de raiva - Alguns da Fairy Tail que são uns monstros de fortes, e você é só normal-

- M-mas eu QUERO ser um monstro então! - ela gritou, fechando os punhos - um monstro, um demônio, qualquer coisa! Quero parar de perder, parar de prometer pra mim mesma que não vou desistir e acabar desistindo no final de tudo!

Um silêncio pairou pelo ar. Natsu sentiu-se acalmando gradualmente, e, quando achou que estava calmo, resolveu falar.

- Você pensa muito pouco de você mesma, Lucy. Sabe, nós todos achamos você forte. Todos nós. Achamos você forte, esquisita, estourada, sincera, legal. - a garota nunca vira o mago tão sério, ou melhor, com um olhar tão... profundo. - Para de se julgar tão pouco e acredite em você mesma. Volta a ser a Lucy animada que eu a-

Natsu subitamente parou de falar, como se estivesse falando demais, ou como se fosse dizer algo que ele não pensou direito. Ficando sem jeito, ele murmurou: "Volta a ser a Lucy animada que... nós... amamos".

As lágrimas da maga celestial já haviam parado, e ela ouviu atentamente tudo o que ele havia falado. Repetindo mentalmente o discurso retórico do rapaz, Lucy se sentiu cada vez mais leve. No começo da conversa, apesar de estar relutante de o encarar nos olhos, não conseguiu desviar sua visão dele. No entanto, o amigo, falando a última frase, desviara os olhos. Ela se perguntou do por quê, e decidiu que não era importante saber naquele momento.

Se ela ainda estava triste? Um pouco, sim. O choque de perder uma segunda vez não saíra. Porém, as incertezas e culpas que ela sentia se foram, graças ao dragon slayer.

A Hearfilia sorriu de leve, soltando um suspiro. Natsu ergueu a cabeça, e se deparou com os olhos gentis da amiga. "Obrigada, Natsu", ela balbuciou. Ele sorriu de volta, feliz por ter animado ela.

O Dragneel não iria deixar esse pequeno sorriso dela, que exteriorizou-se a muito custo, sair de novo. Ah, a Sabertooth que se cuidasse, pois um certo mago da Fairy Tail iria fazer cada membro infeliz sofrer dez vezes a dor que Lucy sentiu.

A porta foi subitamente aberta, dando um susto nos dois (que estavam um pouco além do espaço de privacidade de alguém). Se afastando rapidamente e desajeitadamente, Natsu tropeçou em seus próprios pés, caindo no chão e fazendo Lucy ver quem havia entrado na porta com clareza: era Wendy.

A dragon slayer ficou vermelha, evidentemente interpretando mal a cena de poucos segundos atrás. "M-me desculpem, e-eu volto daqui a alguns minutos-", ela falou muito rápido, virando-se e esbarrar em Polyushka, que estava atrás dela. Aparentemente ignorando toda a cena, ela entrou sem mais delongas e perguntou a Lucy seu estado.

- Ah, eu estou bem- quer dizer, eu não sinto nenhuma dor, só minha costela-

- Só sua costela estar doendo é sorte, humana. Você quebrou bem mais que uma costela. - Polyushka advertiu ameaçadoramente - eu não recomendo ficar de namorico logo depois que você sofre tanto dano. - Sem jeito às palavras da anciã, Lucy e Natsu resolveram apenas ignorar as palavras dela.

Então, a porta pareceu literalmente cuspir a multidão que entrava; parecia que a guilda inteira resolveu aparecer. Todos estavam lá, até as pessoas que Lucy não falava com frequência se encontravam presentes, alguns comicamente xingando uns aos outros pela falta de espaço, outros preocupados com a maga celestial, fazendo mil e uma perguntas, e o resto tentando respirar no quarto pequeno. Polyushka não parava de gritar "UM VISITANTE POR VEZ NO QUARTO! PAREM DE SE AGLOMERAR AQUI!"

A maga celestial não pode evitar de dar gargalhada. Não sabia o porquê de tanto drama que ela havia feito; por que motivo ela havia achado que a guilda iria a condenar?

Fairy Tail estava lá por ela; apoiando-a, fazendo-a rir, animando-a. E Lucy estaria lá por eles.

Sempre.

E aí? O que acharam? 8D


End file.
